In U.S. Pat. No. 8,670,891, a vehicle in which a driving state is switched between manual driving by a driver and autonomous driving by a vehicle-mounted computer is disclosed. In this vehicle, a driving state is switched from autonomous driving to manual driving based on a detection result detected by a touch sensor provided on a steering wheel during autonomous driving.